


Boa di piume

by Zoo94



Series: "Per me" [3]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoo94/pseuds/Zoo94
Summary: “Questo è un oggetto di scena che te sei fregato?”“Questo è un oggetto di scena che m’hannoregalato”, precisa Lauro con una smorfia offesa. Poi nota che Edo sta ammirando le piume rosse con uno scintillio negli occhi.[Scritta per il promt "Boa di piume rosse (Lauro torna dal concerto per Gucci con il boa, Edo non vuole che se lo tolga)" @P0rn Fest #14]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: "Per me" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201823
Kudos: 8





	Boa di piume

Le porte dell’ascensore si richiudono alle spalle di Lauro quando schiaccia il numero del suo piano. Prima però ha dovuto sbloccare la pulsantiera con la chiave, una cosa che non smette mai di divertirlo. Era abituato ad ascensori di altro genere, dove il massimo del lusso era rappresentato dalla presenza di tutti i pulsanti e dall’odore pungente di detersivi a coprire quello di fluidi di varia natura. Un bel salto di qualità.  
Lo specchio gli restituisce il riflesso della sua figura slanciata, vestita di un completo scuro e un cappotto nero. Sobrio ed elegante.  
Se non si considera il trucco intorno agli occhi ed il boa di piume rosse che gli cinge il collo.

Fortunatamente nonostante l’ora tarda, ben oltre i limiti concessi dal coprifuoco, non hanno incontrato pattuglie. Sarebbe stato interessante spiegare agli agenti che l’autista lo stava riportando a casa da un impegno di lavoro. Un concerto privato per Gucci, ok, ma per lui sempre un impegno di lavoro restava.  
Non c’era stato il tempo di struccarsi per bene – o forse la sua era più impazienza di tornare a casa . Il boa glielo avevano lasciato un po’ come regalo, un po’ come scherzo. E chi era lui per rifiutarlo.

Liscia i capelli all’indietro e poi l’ascensore si ferma finalmente al suo piano.  
Lauro ha appena il tempo ad infilare la chiave nella serratura della porta che questa si spalanca di botto. Fa un salto all’indietro alzando istintivamente le mani in una posizione difensiva e riesce a soffocare un insulto sulle labbra. Si sente comunque un borbottio che suona tanto come un “ _mortacci tua_ ” .

“Porcoggiuda, Edo. Te e i tuoi agguati.”

  
Normalmente Edo si sarebbe messo a ridere e a prendere per il culo Lauro. Questa volta invece resta imbambolato sull’ingresso.  
“Cos’è quello?” chiede con un gesto verso il boa al collo di Lauro.  
“La mia sciarpa di Natale”.  
Lauro lo deve sospingere verso l’interno dell’appartamento perché Edo non sembra intenzionato a farlo passare.  
“La tua cosa?” chiede ancora Edo mentre Lauro chiude la porta e scalcia via le scarpe.  
“La mia sciarpa di Natale, non vedi? E’ rossa.” Agita un’estremità del boa davanti al naso di Edo e si avvia verso il soggiorno.

Il pc di Edo è sul divano, il programma con cui stava lavorando ancora aperto sul desktop. Lauro nota con piacere anche un piatto con i rimasugli del cibo – il preferito di Edo, pronto per essere riscaldato – che aveva lasciato per lui nel frigo. Si, gli piace viziarlo. No, non ci prova neanche a nasconderlo.

Appena aveva saputo del mini concerto privato di Lauro, Edo aveva chiesto di poter approfittare del suo appartamento libero per lavorare qualche ora senza distrazioni. Questo implicava anche che Edo, causa coprifuoco, avrebbe dovuto passare la notte a casa di Lauro,  
cosa che non era stata considerata come un problema nemmeno per un attimo.

Lauro appoggia il cappotto sullo schienale del divano.  
“Sei riuscito a lavorare un po’?”  
“Si. Com’è andata la tua festa aziendale?”  
“Bene.” Lauro sta per sfilarsi anche il boa, ma Edo lo blocca.  
“Questo è un oggetto di scena che te sei fregato?”  
“Questo è un oggetto di scena che m’hanno _regalato_ ”, precisa Lauro con una smorfia offesa. Poi nota che Edo sta ammirando le piume rosse con uno scintillio negli occhi. Sente un formicolio leggero alla bocca dello stomaco. Prende delicatamente il mento di Edo e gli fa sollevare il viso.  
“Ti piace?” Gli sfiora le labbra con le sue.  
Edo sorride. “Mmh. E’ interessante.”

Questa volta è Edo che sospinge Lauro all’indietro fino alla finestra. Lo bacia, ma si discosta subito.  
“Sigaretta?” chiede sollevando il pacchetto che aveva lasciato poco prima sul davanzale, accanto ad accendino e posacenere.  
“Si, grazie.”  
Edo infila una sigaretta tra le labbra di Lauro e gliela accende. “Ecco a lei, madame.”  
Lauro prende la sigaretta tra le punte di indice e medio e soffia il fumo verso la finestra che Edo ha socchiuso.  
“Merci, monsieur.”

Edo fa scorrere le dita sulle piume rosse e morbide. “E’ interessante”, ripete a bassa voce, rivolto più a sé stesso che a Lauro.  
Gli lascia fare ancora un paio di tiri, prima di togliergli la sigaretta di bocca e fumare a sua volta, lo sbuffo che passa accanto al viso di Lauro come una carezza.

Non restituisce la sigaretta a Lauro, ma spegne il mozzicone nel posacenere e richiude la finestra.  
“Vieni.” Lo prende per mano e, anche se si trovano nel suo appartamento, Lauro si lascia guidare verso la camera da letto al piano di sopra senza dire una parola.

Appena varcano la porta della stanza, Edo sembra perdere ogni traccia di contegno. Lo spinge contro il muro baciandogli e mordendogli il collo, gli preme il bacino addosso e Lauro si lascia sfuggire un gemito basso quando si accorge che è già piuttosto duro dentro i pantaloni Adidas.  
La giacca di Lauro finisce abbandonata a terra.  
Prende il viso di Edo fra le mani, accarezza gli zigomi con i pollici e lo guida per farlo sedere sul materasso.

La lampada sul comodino fa quasi brillare le piume rosse. Edo tira con i denti la camicia bianca di Lauro, che ride e lo schiaffeggia piano sul viso con le estremità del boa.  
Le mani di Edo scattano verso i suoi fianchi e se lo attira in grembo. Gli apre in malo modo la camicia, scopre il petto tatuato e si china in avanti a succhiarli un capezzolo. Lo morde – non troppo delicatamente – e Lauro inarca la schiena con un gemito. Questa volta non è per niente basso.  
Cerca le labbra di Edo con le sue, mentre si tolgono rispettivamente camicia e maglietta.  
Lauro fa per sfilarsi anche il boa dal collo, ma ancora una volta la mano di Edo gli blocca il polso con una presa decisa.  
“Non ci provare nemmeno. Questo lo tieni su.”  
Il brivido alla bocca dello stomaco di Lauro si fa sentire più forte e scivola un po’ più in giù.

Per quanto preferisse in genere avere lui in mano le redini del gioco, sono richieste come questa che gli fanno provare sempre la stessa famigliare sensazione di calore.  
Trucchi, gioielli, determinati capi d’abbigliamento che Lauro indossa durante le esibizioni o set fotografici: Edoardo li vede, accendono la sua fantasia e non vuole più che se li tolga.

_Metti questo. Tienilo su._

_Per me._

Sono quelle ultime due parole che fottono sempre Lauro, questa sera non fa eccezione. Perché chi è lui per rifiutare una richiesta di Edo, non importa se fatta in modo gentile o deciso. Come già detto, gli piace viziarlo e questo vale per _tutti_ gli aspetti del loro rapporto.

Dà una spinta involontaria con il bacino, che fa sfregare il suo inguine contro quello di Edo.  
Lauro si lascia rovesciare di schiena sul materasso, e l’altro gli imprime una scia di baci e morsi sul petto scendendo in basso. Si ferma quando arriva all’ombelico per slacciare la fibbia della cintura. Lauro solleva i fianchi per aiutarlo a sfilare i pantaloni e si morde il labbro appena ricomincia a baciarlo.  
“Già bagnata, stellina?” Senza aspettare risposta, Edo lo morde piano attraverso la stoffa nera delle mutande e Lauro rovescia la testa all’indietro.  
“ _Cristo_ , Edo…”

Edo ride soddisfatto dal risultato. Si rialza e usa il boa per attirare a sé Lauro, che si mette seduto sul bordo del materasso e strofina la guancia contro il rilievo duro sotto il tessuto delle braghe.  
“Edo…”  
Quando sente una mano appoggiarsi delicatamente sui suoi capelli, gli abbassa le braghe. Edo le scalcia all’indietro e torna subito a premergli l’inguine sulla bocca.  
Lauro tira in giù anche l’elastico dei boxer e la presa sui suoi capelli si fa più salda.  
Inspira l’odore di Edo prima di farsi scivolare la punta tra le labbra.  
Alza lo sguardo su di lui e vede che lo sta osservando con le labbra socchiuse, immobile, le pupille dilatate.  
Mantiene gli sguardi agganciati quando inizia a leccarlo. Non leccate lente e ampie, ma leccatine veloci, fatte con la punta della lingua. Vede Edo serrare le mandibole e deglutire a vuoto. Cerca di affondargli nuovamente nella bocca, ma Lauro si scansa veloce.  
Edo chiude gli occhi e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro tremulo.  
“Porca troia, Là.”  
“Hai fretta?” Lauro lo sta guardando con un sorriso sghembo. Aspetta di riavere gli occhi di Edo nei suoi prima di afferrarlo con la mano destra.  
L’altro si perde nella presa calda e morbida. “No. Nessuna fretta.”  
Lauro lo bacia sull’attaccatura tra coscia e inguine, si sofferma sul tatuaggio a forma di croce prima di continuare sull’addome.  
Muove le labbra come per dire qualcosa.

Vorrebbe dirgli che davvero non vuole avere fretta. Che quello che stanno facendo per lui è necessario, che gli serve non solo per appagare un bisogno fisico – quello certe volte perde addirittura importanza. Ma le parole gli sfuggono disordinate nella testa, ha paura di rovinare il momento. Allora cerca di trasmette quella necessità con il tocco delle sue mani sui fianchi e sulla schiena di Edo e l’unica cosa che gli esce di bocca è un sospiro caldo.  
Edo gli tira leggermente il collo all’indietro e si china per baciarlo.  
“Nessuna fretta. Adesso è solo per noi.”  
Si sorridono sulle labbra. Lauro si sente bene, non gli serve altro.  
Tutto il resto rimane fuori da quella camera e si annulla.

Quando si separano Lauro lo lecca per tutta la sua lunghezza e lo riprende in bocca, con la mano tatuata sempre delicatamente stretta dove non riesce ad arrivare.  
Si lascia sfuggire un versetto soddisfatto che fa sospirare Edo.

Edo afferra il mento di Lauro tra le dita e lo attira piano piano più vicino alla base, il pollice che scorre sulle labbra morbide.  
Con un’occhiata Lauro si accorge che quelle di Edo, di labbra, sono nuovamente socchiuse. Allora alza la mano libera e gli infila due dita in bocca. Edo gliela stringe subito con la sua e inizia a succhiare. Più in basso, Lauro succhia a sua volta cercando di riprodurre la stessa intensità. Quando Edo muove la lingua intorno alle dita, lui lo imita con la sua.  
Edo riporta una mano tra i capelli di Lauro e quando i loro occhi si incrociano nuovamente, si sfila le dita dalla bocca e lascia le labbra appoggiate sui polpastrelli. Lauro fa lo stesso identico movimento e continua a imitarlo mentre Edo si fa scorrere le dita sulla lingua, dentro e fuori la bocca.  
Edo sente le ginocchia deboli e irrigidisce le gambe.  
“Lauro, andrei avanti così tutta la notte.” Ha la voce roca, cerca di schiarirsela senza successo.  
Lauro si prende una piccola pausa e torna a baciare gli addominali di Edo. Sentirgli dire quelle parole lo ha improvvisamente reso consapevole di essere abbastanza duro da avvertire un lieve dolore. Lieve e vagamente piacevole, anche. Per ora però ha altro a cui pensare.  
Si libera dalla presa di Edo e gli pianta i polpastrelli nei fianchi.

Edo lo prende come un invito e guidandosi con una mano si infila ancora una volta tra le labbra di Lauro. Le sue spinte si fanno via via più profonde.  
Lauro gli si aggrappa a lui. I versi che si lascia sfuggire fanno rovesciare la testa di Edo all’indietro, i movimenti del suo bacino sempre più rapidi.  
Quando sta per venire stringe i capelli di Lauro tra le dita.  
Risucchia un po’ di aria con un suono tagliente e viene, il primo schizzo che colpisce il palato di Lauro, ma poi Edo gli si sfila veloce dalla bocca e gli rovescia il resto un po’ sul collo e un po’ sul petto.

Lauro si appoggia ai gomiti per riprendere fiato leccandosi soddisfatto le labbra. Ora non resiste più e si passa una mano sulle mutande, su e giù per un paio di volte.  
Edo intanto si è lasciato cadere con le ginocchia sul materasso, ha il respiro pesante.  
Guarda Lauro illuminato dalla luce calda della lampada.  
Una ciocca di capelli è ricaduta sulla fronte, il trucco leggermente sfatto, il suo petto si alza e si abbassa piano sotto l’inchiostro dei tatuaggi e le gocce traslucide di sperma. E le piume del boa, ovviamente. Il rosso risalta contro la pelle chiara.  
Edo è compiaciuto dal risultato, ma pensa che si possa migliorare con un dettaglio che ancora manca.

Si appoggia in avanti con le braccia ai lati della testa di Lauro e lo bacia dolcemente, mugolando piano sentendo il suo sapore.  
“Quanto sei brava, stellina”, gli dice sulle labbra. Fa scivolare una mano su quella di Lauro. “Tutto quel tempo senza nemmeno toccarti.”  
Lauro chiude gli occhi con un mezzo singhiozzo, il bacino che si muove verso l’alto per aumentare la pressione del contatto.  
“Adesso, adesso…” mormora Edo, poi si sistema in ginocchio davanti al letto. Toglie le mutande a Lauro e gli fa cenno di spostarsi verso di lui, più vicino al bordo.  
Quando la posizione gli sembra abbastanza comoda, gli fa appoggiare le gambe sulle sue spalle e inizia a baciargli l’interno della coscia. Gli bacia la cicatrice, il tatuaggio dell’auto sulla sua pancia e quando sente che Lauro sta per protestare perché sta deliberatamente evitando il punto più importante, torna all’interno coscia e lo morde.  
Il morso non è forte – non _troppo_ – ma unito alla sorpresa basta per far ricadere Lauro sulla schiena con un verso che per Edo è magnifico.  
“ _Edo._ ”  
Edo reputa soddisfacente il tono di supplica con cui Lauro pronuncia il suo nome e allora, finalmente, lo prende in bocca.  
Fa guizzare la lingua sulla punta e cerca di spingerselo più a fondo possibile.  
Quando lo vede così, Lauro cerca istintivamente di afferrare il ciuffo di Edo con le dita, ma trova solo i capelli cortissimi ed ossigenati.

“Accidenti a te, Edoà. Te li potevi lasciare un po’ più lunghi.”  
Edo si scosta e appoggia il mento sulla coscia di Lauro. Continua ad accarezzarlo per tutta la lunghezza con la punta delle dita.  
“Non ti piaccio così?”, sporge la labbra in fuori con una finta espressione triste.  
Lauro gli accarezza i capelli corti “Amore mì, _così_ mi piaci sempre. Con qualsiasi acconciatura.”

Edo gli sorride e se lo fa scivolare di nuovo fra le labbra. Muove la testa lentamente, cercando di assecondare il ritmo delle leggere spinte di Lauro.  
Non deve aspettare molto prima di sentire il suo respiro farsi più concitato.  
All’ultimo sostituisce la bocca con la mano e quando Lauro viene lo tiene stretto, mentre gli schizzi si riversano sulla sua pancia.

Edo si alza e osserva Lauro steso con le braccia allargate sulle lenzuola, il respiro ancora affannato.  
Ripercorre ancora una volta con lo sguardo il corpo di Lauro, le piume rosse, gli schizzi – ormai freddi – sulla parte alta del petto fino ad arrivare a quelli ancora caldi sulla pancia.  
Ecco, ora non manca nessun dettaglio al suo quadro personale.  
Edo può essere davvero soddisfatto, e lo sta per dire, ma si blocca quando il protagonista della sua tela si risolleva piano su un gomito.  
Con un dito raccoglie qualche goccia di sperma dalla sua pancia e risale fino a raccoglierne un poco anche dal petto.  
Si assicura che lo sguardo di Edo sia bene attento su di lui e porta il dito tra le labbra, succhiando con un verso basso e compiaciuto.

Le ginocchia di Edo cedono e crolla disteso accanto a Lauro, la sua risata nelle orecchie.

***

Lauro deve essersi addormentato per qualche istante. Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte prima di riaprire gli occhi, disturbato dalle piume che gli solleticano il collo.  
Edo sta strofinando il viso nell’incavo tra la spalla e il collo di Lauro, il naso affondato nel boa. Mormora qualcosa, ma Lauro non riesce a capire.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Le piume. Hanno preso il tuo profumo.”  
“Si, forse oggi ne ho messo un po’ tro-”  
“No” lo interrompe Edo. “Non intendevo quello. Il _tuo_. E’ diverso. E’ più buono.”  
Lauro gira il volto verso quello di Edo, gli accarezza la guancia e lo attira a sé per baciarlo.  
Gli scappa una risata quando Edo avvicina anche il resto del corpo e si accorge che è di nuovo piacevolmente duro.  
“E dimmi: questo è merito delle piume o del profumo?” gli chiede, con una mano già scesa ad accarezzarlo.  
“Questo è merito tuo che fai lo zozzerello.”

E poi è di nuovo a cavalcioni su di lui, la faccia stretta tra le mani di Lauro che scende a baciargli il collo, sente il pomo d’Adamo sussultare sotto le labbra e morde, succhia, lascia piccole chiazze arrossate sulla pelle pallida.  
China la testa e adesso è lui a prendere tra le labbra il capezzolo destro di Edo, a mordicchiarlo e a passarci sopra la lingua.  
Edo si stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti. Sente Lauro sussurrargli all’orecchio “Meglio così o farlo a me?”  
Come risposta Edo sfrega la sua erezione contro quella di Lauro. “Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa.”  
Continua a strofinarsi contro Lauro, fino a quando lui non lo ferma.  
“Aspetta.”  
Prende un’estremità del boa e la avvolge intorno ad entrambi. Quando capisce le intenzioni di Lauro, Edo impreca a mezza voce.  
Lauro stringe il tutto con una mano e inizia a muoverla piano su e giù. L’abbraccio morbido delle piume li fa sospirare, e non hanno bisogno di molto tempo prima di venire quasi in contemporanea, gocce traslucide sulle piume rosse.

Lauro ricade contro la testiera con Edo appoggiato al petto. Si sfila finalmente il boa dal collo sudato.  
“Certo che tiene caldo ‘sto coso.”  
“L’ideale per una sciarpa natalizia, no?”.  
“Seh. To’, vediamo come sta a te.” Mette il boa attorno al collo di Edo e gli liscia le piume sulle spalle.  
“Come sto?”  
Lauro deve ammettere che il contrasto tra il rosso acceso e il biondo ossigenato dei capelli ha un suo fascino.  
“’Na diva, amore.”  
Gli viene all’improvviso un’idea. Fa ancora un giro con il boa intorno al collo di Edo e poi tira le due estremità per stringere bene sulla gola. Negli occhi di Edo vede un scintillio di rinnovato interesse per quello che sta succedendo.  
“Dovremmo scrivere un libro, sai.”  
“Che libro?” chiede Edo, la voce già un po’ roca.  
“ ‘Modi artistici per utilizzare un boa di piume’. Ci mettiamo anche delle tavole fotografiche.”  
Appoggia la mano sul petto di Edo e con una spinta decisa lo fa ricadere sul materasso.


End file.
